The Walking Dead: Blood and Hope
by MrNaturalChoice
Summary: This is the story of Sandra (Not the babysitter) and her new group. They will go through hard times together, but will eventually have to pull together in order to survive. Will they survive? Or will they fall, like every group around them? Rated M For Detailed Violence, Some Language, and Creepy moments. No lemons. My first fanfic, so please leave reviews and such.
1. Chapter 1: The Truck

"How long do we have to walk for?" Asked Alyx.

"I don't know. Days. Weeks. Maybe even months. The military will sort it out eventually." Said her mother, Sandra.

"The Army? What will they do? I'm confused..." Replied Alyx.

Sandra keeps forgetting that Alyx is only 6 years old. She wouldn't understand what's going on.

"Nevermind Alyx. We just have to find your dad. He told me he will be at the Shipley Baseball Field. It is up North, in Maryland, so it will be cold." Sandra said.

"Why is daddy there? I thought that he was fighting the monsters." Alyx then asked.

"Oh! Well, he and his other army friends went to the stadium to gather the survi-... erm, good guys up." Sandra ansered.

Sandra didn't want to tell her what exactly was going on yet. It would be too sudden. She just would keep her safe until she feels that she is ready to know about the dead. Unlike many other people, Sandra knew what was going on by now. She saw it first hand. It only happened a week ago. Thank god she found Alyx. She was stuck in traffic when it happened. She then heard screaming, and S.W.A.T. teams telling everyone to remain in their cars. Then she heard shooting, and snuck out, and got to Alyx's daycare...

Sandra then snapped out of her daydream about what happened a week ago.

The two walked around for about 15 minutes until they found a truck.

Sandra then looked around. Nobody in sight on the long highway. Not even an infected.

Sandra then looked in the front of the truck. Nobody. Just a small amount of blood on the drivers seat.

She hopped down, and opened the back of the trucks load.

"Holy sh-... crap!" Sandra said, but then realized that she was right next to her 6 year old daughter.

Inside the truck were doughnuts. Tons of them. Chocolate. Sprinkles. Powdered. Jelly Filled.

She looked at the expiration date. It is supposed to expire in a month!

Sandra then turned around and asked Alyx "Do you want a snack?"

Alyx nodded, and Sandra hopped from the back of the truck, with 3 boxes of doughnuts in her arms.

Alyx picked a chocolate one, but then started staring at it.

"Mommy? Isn't this stealing?" Alyx suddenly asked.

"Well... I mean... I doubt anyo-" before Sandra could finish, they heard footsteps and chatter.

Sandra saw two people, one in a pair of jeans, and a white T-Shirt and a dark blue vest and . The other was a black man, with a grey hoodie with a light blue pair of jeans.

"So man... do you think this supply run was worth it?" Asked the man with the vest.

"I don't know. All we found was junk food. I don't want to fatten up the group. But food is food, I suppose. Even if it is junk food." Said the man with the hoodie.

Sandra started thinking. What if they find her? Will they shoot her? Will they help her? She didn't want to take the chance.

"Alyx!" She whispered. "Get in here!"

They both hopped in the back of the truck and shut the back of the gate from the inside.

They were swallowed in darkness of the trucks huge trunk, followed by the sounds of the truck starting and muffled chatter, and occasionally, laughter.

...

They both in there, behind some boxes holding hands for what felt like hours.

The truck then stopped, and Sandra then heard the engine turn off.

The trucks trunk opened, revealing the sunset. The two people came in and started moving boxes...


	2. Chapter 2: The Threat

The door to the trucks trunk opened up.

"Crap! Why did I come in here?" Thought Sandra. "I couldn't have just tryed to sneak away? What was I thinking?"

"Mommy?" Alyx whispered for her. "What are we doing here? Are we being kidnapped?" She asked.

Sandra didn't think to reply. They both were terrified. Sandra saw how people acted on that street a week ago. People killing each other for a morsel. Leaving each other for dead. Alyx doesn't understand what is going on. She thinks whatever is going on is just some 'bad time'. She doesn't know that the 'Monsters' aren't just going to blow over. They both had their reasons to be terrified.

Alyx started whimpering. She saw the two getting closer and closer as they unloaded the boxes of snacks from the trucks. Tears began to fall from her eyes and the whimpering got louder and louder.

"Alyx!" Sandra then whispered

"Huh?" Said the man in the grey hood.

"Oh...god!" Thought Sandra

...

1 Week Earlier

...

Sandra was sitting in her car listening to music, on her way to pick up Alyx from daycare. She was relaxed in her car, waiting for the traffic jam to blow over. About an hour into the traffic jam, she heard the station changed. It was an emergency broadcast.

"Attention!" Said the voice on the radio. "Civilians must remain in their homes. Any civilians inside their cars must remain inside of them, and wait for the 'All Clear Signal'."

Sandra was shocked. It was so sudden.

"Why do they want to have us remain in our homes?" She thought.

SWAT team trucks rolled in. They started shouting the same thing the radio said into mega-phones.

15 minutes later, all Sandra could think about was Alyx. Was she safe? Is she even still in day care?

She sat there, with that thought pondering in her head. Suddenly, she heard shooting. She looked at the SWAT team and they were gunning down what looked like people!

She started crying, but still watched. One of the 'people' ran on and lunged himself at one of the SWAT team soldiers. He started biting his neck! She thought that maybe that one man was going to extremes to get out of here, but other 'people' started doing it too! Just walking towards them, and eating them. She had to get out. Now.

She shut off the radio, and opened the passenger side of the door (Everything she was wathing was happening on the drivers side of the car). She started sneaking around, while praying in her mind that Alyx was okay. She looked around for a place to catch her breath and collect herself, and saw an apartment complex and decided to sneak in. She snuck around a little more, and actually saw the actuall military fighting them off.

She walked inside and shut the door, but her instincts told her she should lock the door, so she did. She turned around, and saw someone walking towards her. He scared her. His eyes were blank, just all white. He had blood on his teeth. He was obviously doing what the other people were doing. And he was about to do it to her. She screamed as she heard a gunshot and saw the man fall, with a hole in the back of his head.

A tall man with a green plad shirt was carrying a gun, with a bite mark on his arm. "Hey there...agh!" He said with a russian accent, then a grunt of agony.

"Oh god! Are you okay!? Do you need that treated?" She asked.

"Theres no treatment for this. I'm bitten. Unless the military can pull a cure out of their arses, I dont think I'll make it." He replied.

"What do you mean!?" Sandra questioned. This is all coming so suddenly for her.

"Well, you see how they are acting out there?" The man asked her. "Well, the bite... makes you act like them. I've watched it happen before." He said.

"My car... is right out front. Before I turn into those...phycos, I can help you out of here." He offered.

"Okay... Do you have any family?" Sandra questioned.

"Well, when I said I saw this happen before..." He started talking, but stopped. Sandra infered the rest.

"Well, we should go. Before I turn." He resumed talking.

...

"Oh...god!" Thought Sandra.

"Is...is someone in here?" Question the grey hooded man.

He moved a box and saw Alyx.

Sandra jumped up and grabbed him by the neck.

"If you touch her, I swear to god I will rip your throat out!" She screamed.

She looked at Alyx. She looked terrified. She wasn't sure if she was scared of her, saying that, or the fact that their 'Kidnapper' just found them.

"Whoah! Ma'am! Please! Just chill! We are not going to hurt you!" Said the grey hooded man.

The man with the blue vest pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her. "Ma'am! Let go of him now!"

About five more people came behind them, all of them with shocked expressions on their face. All of them started to talk, still looking at the situation.

A little kid walked in front of the croud. His dark brown skin tone was similar to her hostage.

He said with tears in his eyes "Please...don't hurt my daddy..." he said with a shakey voice. Now, Sandra regretted grabbing and threatening the grey hooded man.

The conversation of the people turned into an argument. The argument will eventually become a riot with the group. If Sandra didn't do something...


End file.
